The Adventures of Emerson 'Black'
by reinamartinez131712
Summary: ( A/N I do not own Harry Potter. Do not read if you do not like LGBTQ themes. ) Emerson was tired of people misgendering them and wanted out. The only solace they had was their books. They get sucked into a different dimension and... well parody ensues.
1. Chapter 1: The Insufferable Misgendering

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter I just thought that they need diversity with it's characters. If you do not like LGBTQ then this story is not for ****you. My OC uses she, they, and he pronouns like myself pleace do not leave any negative reviews.**

_'thoughts'_

'speach'

**\--**

Emerson was tired. They really wanted to nap. They spent all night arguing with their mother that they were not a girl and was non-binary and wanted her to respect that.

All they wanted was to go home to their books that could never judge them. So in the dead of night they slipped out of their mother's house and fled to get a taxi.

"HONK"

They dreadfully stared into the binding light that was speading toward them.

"SPLAT"

"Someone call an ambulance for her!"

"Call 911!"

" Oh my god! Someone help her!"

' _Wow even in death I'm misgendered_' thought Emerson. " Wait where in a lords name am I? "

Oh wait I should introduce myself. Yo! I'm Emerson Gordon and I'm 16. As you can see my relationship with my mother is not great. I still spend time with her. I'm emancipated because my mother was sought to be an unfit gaurdian and my father left before I was born because he was scared to be tied down. I'm nonbinary and pansexual. Well back to where I am now. Oh and Agonistic.

" Where the flying flippers am I? " asked Emerson out loud which echoed in thw vast white nothingness.

" Hello young child " a raspy voice stated while grasping on my shoulder.

" AHHHHH " They screamed while they saw the large black cloak that resembled a humanoid figure.

**_**** time skip brought to you by kakashi's mask _**

" So let me get this straight? You want me to go into the Harry Potter verse and change how the Wizarding world looks at everything? "

" Yes "

" Then you want me to raise Harry and unite him with his soulmate? "

"...yes..."

" And you want me to be Orion Black's illegitimatent child? "

The black entity didn't even have to answer because i already knew the answer. I finally consented to be thrown across time to when the entity said in a long echoing voice that I would be in 1984.

**\--**

**A/N That's a chapter. Please review on what you think and what I should do or add.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Esophagus

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter I just thought that they need diversity with it's characters. If you do not like LGBTQ then this story is not for you. My OC uses she, they, and he pronouns like myself please do not leave any negative reviews.**

**'_thoughts'_**

**'speech**'

**\--**

Emerson landed with a hud.They looked around and seen that it was the dark and solem hallway filled with house elf heads that once housed Walburga Black's horrid portrait.

'_Now where to find dearest daddy'_ they thought a bit insanely.

"Oh a lord, I'm starting to sound like dearest Bellatrix" they mumbled out loud.

Then a wand was jabbed at their throught.They moved their head to see a fit older man pointing his wand at their theought.

'_Wait what?! I thought that Orion Black was supposed to be a frail old man with wife issues,"_Emerson thought. **( A/N Orion could not be that sane, marrying his cousin and letting her abuse and belittle his sons/heirs )**

"Who are you? And why are you in the Black Estate? Only Black's are aloud in hear without permission!" he boombed loudly.

Emerson made a chocking sound after he put his wand a little too far into their esophagus making it difficult to breath. He aoon realized this and lightened up his hold oh it but still firmly jabbed it in place.

"I-I'm Emerson Black and I was told to come here because my mom wanted to let me know who my birth father was" they chocked out.

"Who is your father then child? And bow did you know of this place!" he let out after taking his wand away from their throught.

" U-Uh someone named O-Orion Black mister," they said.

Orion seem like in a contemplating mood and was more than likely trying to remember how/who he had a child with.

"Uh my mother's name was Cassandra Selwyn," they said remembering the names of woman who Death said went into hiding and no one knew where they went and were good names of mothers for anyone who asked.

"Hmmm, I always wondered where she went. Now, I know I have a child. Now tell me where you were all these years," he said sitting down not fully believing in my story.

'_Wait when did we get into the library? and these chairs were never here before!_" thought Emerson.

**\--now brought to you by Gray's stripping habit--**

Orion seemed to by my terrible sob story and explained to me that Walburga was dead because he was caught slipping him love potions and abusing his heirs. Now that was a surprise to Emerson. They were supposed to do it, but this works out perfectly too.

"How old are your heirs?," Emerson asked not fully knowing the year.

"Ah, well Regulus died a few months ago and Sirius is now imprisoned in Azakaban," he said sadly.

Depression hit Emerson like a bull. They were too lat to save Regulus. They could have saved him and let him have a happy life, but now he would never grow up. Now they were determined to save Harry and give him and many others a better life.

**\--**

**A/N That's a chapter. Please review on what you think and what I should do or add.**


End file.
